Breaking The Zipper
by ThePho
Summary: Naruto's performance with his punk band brings him face to face with his ex-boyfriend, Sasuke. But to get naruto's forgiveness, Sasuke might break more than just his zipper.
1. Chapter 1

This was the thing Itachi loved about Naruto. He would never say he loved the boy; he didn't. But unlike most casual fucks, where the time needed to slide out of bed, slip on clothes, and leave, was awkward, with Naruto it was anything but. It was Itachi's favorite part of the night, other than the actual sex. Naruto always insisted in getting dressed without turning the light on. The window was always pulled open, and the moonlight or star lights out that night always helped guide him to his carelessly thrown clothes. But that it always seemed to outline Naruto's body, like some sort of glowing angel in a room full of sin.

Itachi watched the naked, tattooed body. Young muscles shifted under bronze skin as he bent to pick up his ridiculous white and orange boxers. He shifted in the bed, already aroused again as he watched the boy dress.

"Awake already?" Naruto asked, able to sense eyes on him. He didn't look at his audience as he grabbed his torn and ripped jeans, (a fashion statement, not a causality of their eager and rough sex). He slid on the blue jeans that hugged his body in all the right places before searching for his shirt.

"I never fell asleep."

Naruto snorted, a cute sound that never seemed to get old. "I know that. But sometimes you like to pretend."

"I just enjoy when you come back over to say goodbye."

Naruto was buttoning his white collared shirt, cut at the elbows, sleeves connected to the shoulders by cleverly placed safety pins. "Well, you don't get one tonight. You didn't set the alarm and now I'm going to be late."

Itachi slid up into a sitting position and reached over to a night stand to grab his wallet. He pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill and waved it.

Naruto threw his black tie around his neck and smirked. He stepped over to the bed, crawled over to Itachi, and jerked the money out of his hand. The first time Itachi had offered him money, Naruto had been offended, but he quickly learned that it wasn't Itachi paying him for sex; it was his way of telling Naruto their sex meant nothing. And Naruto answered Itachi by taking the money, his way of telling Itachi he felt the same way.

"Did you see where I took off my boots?"

"Door."

Naruto stood back up and stepped over to a mirror, trying his hardest to mess up his wild blond hair, before pulling an eyeliner pencil out of his pocket and outlining his eyes.

"How many hours does it take you a day to look so sloppy?"

"Several." Naruto replied with a grin. "So, Manager Uchiha, when's our next gig?"

Itachi popped his neck, "I've told you, no business during _business_."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well then, thanks for the fuck, Itachi, and the cab money. I'll see you later." With that said, Naruto left the hotel room.

Naruto entered the club and weaved his way around liberty Mohawks and spiked bracelets as he made his way toward his friends.

Neji, as usual, was wearing all black, but his arms and forehead were wrapped in white bandages. The bandages on his hands and fingers apparently helped him play his guitar, and while it sounded like a stupid excuse to Naruto, Neji was so damn good that Naruto didn't question it. And as for the bandage on his head, Naruto assumed it was to hide the facial tattoo they had all decided to get one drunken night. Naruto had three almost cat like whiskers on each cheek from that night.

"Evening, Neji." Naruto greeted the only man at their usual table before he sat down.

"You're late." Neji replied, as he took a sip from his beer.

Naruto opened his mouth to defend his late arrival when a strong hand smacked down on his back. He turned to glare at their band's bass, and his friend, Kiba.

"Bitch, finally decided to show up, did you? We thought we weren't going to get to play."

Naruto winked in response.

Kiba snorted and set a bottle down in front of Naruto before taking a seat beside him. Kiba had the same sort of wild hair style Naruto had, wore the same torn pants, but he always kept it simple with some band shirt. He had two red triangles tattooed on each cheek, but unlike Neji, he was pleased with that drunken decision.

"So where the fuck were you?" Kiba asked, eyeing Naruto knowingly out of the corner of his eye.

"Hotel." Naruto replied. He didn't care if his friends thought he was out having random sex; he was. He just had to keep with _who_ secret.

When Kiba quirked an eyebrow to ask the exact question Naruto wished to avoid, Naruto turned and eyed the crowd, "Where's Haku?" He said quickly.

"Flirting with the bouncer, like usual." Neji replied with a roll of his eerie colorless eyes.

"And where's our leader?" Naruto asked, looking for the familiar brown hoodie Gaara always wore.

"Bar." Kiba answered, "If you're going over there, grab some peanuts."

Naruto stood up and headed over to the bar. It wasn't hard to find Gaara, with his hoodie and his black jeans in a swarm of mesh, black, and neon colors. He sat on the stool next to Gaara, watching as the red haired man chewed on his sucker stick.

"I'm here." He said cheerfully.

Gaara nodded, his bright green eyes accented by thick eyeliner taking in Naruto's appearance, before taking the well chewed stick and putting it in his empty shot glass, "How's Itachi?"

Naruto shrugged. Gaara had figured it out the moment he had slept with their manager, though Naruto still couldn't understand how.

Gaara nodded, digging into the pocket of his hoodie and pulling out a new sucker. He expertly peeled off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth.

Naruto was tempted to comment on their singer's obvious oral fixation, but restrained himself. "What songs we playing tonight?"

Gaara looked around, "Open mic, we only get three songs, so just some covers. How's your song coming?"

Naruto gave his friend a cheeky smirk, "Well, it's…uhh…"

Gaara nodded. "You can't write about love." He pulled the sucker out of his mouth with a pop.

Naruto scowled. It was true that Naruto never had a real boyfriend. He was the type that did fuck buddies and one night stands. It wasn't that he was afraid of commitment, Naruto was a loyal type of person, and he made friends for life. He just hadn't found anyone worth the effort.

"Says the man with 'love' tattooed on his forehead."

Gaara raised a shaved eyebrow, "But I'm great about writing songs about being unloved." He was quiet for a moment, "Come on." Gaara muttered, "We're up next."

A pink haired girl, wearing a small plaid shirt, and an even smaller black shirt, dragged an angry raven, dressed in black slacks and a polo shirt through the loud crowd at Warehouse. "Come on, Sasuke. I want to introduce you to my band."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated punk music. He hated bands. He hated anything that reminded him of his stupid brother and his stupid brother's awesome job. "I don't care about meeting your friends, Sakura."

"Oh, but you'll love them. Temari, our vocalist, she's amazing. Sometimes she even sings the female vocals in her brother's band, Broken Zipper. Your brother manages them."

"I. Don't. Care." Sasuke growled out.

Sakura sighed and spun around to glare at Sasuke, "We had a deal."

Sasuke nodded, "I said I'd come listen to your all girl punk band, Leaking Tampons or whatever it's called. And _if _ I like it, I'll force Itachi to come see it."

Sakura huffed, "It's called Dead Mary-Sues. Asshole." Sakura muttered as she continued walking.

Sasuke snickered, "Why not just go through your singer's brother instead of me?"

"Because you're Itachi Uchiha's little brother. If anyone has any sway over his decisions it'd be you."

Sasuke didn't say anything else, but that assumption was far from true.

They stopped at a table with four other girls, at which point, Sakura decided to introduce each member and what they played, and Sasuke nodded accordingly, not really paying her any mind. He glanced around the club, snorting at the mass of 'unique' people, before cheering brought his attention toward the stage.

A group of boys took the stage, and a blond boy stepped up to the microphone. He tapped on it before bringing it up to his mouth. The actual words he shouted into it were lost to Sasuke. Instead he was staring at bright blue eyes, made only more intense by the thick eyeliner around them. His heart seemed to drop into his stomach at the familiar sight and he gasped quietly.

Sakura stopped in her introductions when she noticed the obvious change that had come over Sasuke. She looked over at the stage and rolled her eyes, "That's the drummer for Broken Zipper."

"Why's he at the mic?" Sasuke's eyes darted down to the orange painted nails, remembering all too well what those drummer hands could do.

"Gaara's a little antisocial and doesn't do a good job of pumping up the crowd. Naruto does it for him."

Sasuke turned back to the stage and watched as the blond boy walked away, taking his place at the drum set and a red haired boy took the microphone.

Sakura stepped up behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist. She put her chin up on Sasuke's shoulder, "Would you like to meet him?"

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't face Naruto again. It had been years since Sasuke had broken up their relationship in order to go to college a few states away. At the end of high school, Naruto had been a cute flirtatious boy with dreams that Sasuke had figured would never go further than his garage. Obviously, he had underestimated Naruto Uzumaki.

_'I'm on the edge,  
Get against the wall,  
I'm so distracted,  
I love to strike you,  
Here's my confession,  
You learned your lesson,  
Stop me before I do it again.'_

The sound of well played instruments and the deep pleasant voice filled the room. And Sasuke's eyes were glued on the energetic blond banging on the drums.

"Okay." He said to Sakura. It was only the polite thing to do; it wasn't that he was interested in the drummer. He had outgrown that part of his life, and that included Naruto.

_'You and me have a disease,  
You affect me, you infect me,  
I'm afflicted, you're addicted,  
You and me, you and me.'_

Naruto took one of the offered suckers from Gaara as they made their way off stage and back toward their table. Naruto stuck the candy in his mouth as he lifted his arm up to wipe the sweat off of his brow. But as he lowered his arm, he froze at the image in front of him.

Sasuke.

Naruto's brain seemed to shut down. He was bombarded with images, some of sexy pale skin and gasping mouth, others of pillow fights and tattoo parlors. But those were all swept away with the memory of the last day he saw Sasuke.

Sakura greeted the boys as they came their seats, before hooking her arm in Sasuke's and introducing her friend from college.

The entire group was quiet for a moment before Gaara snickered around his sucker and had a seat. Kiba smiled and shook Sasuke's hand, "Little Uchiha, it's been a while."

Sasuke nodded in return before exchanging glances with Neji and getting a cold shoulder from Haku.

"You already know each other?" Sakura asked, surprised.

Sasuke ignored her question and stared at Naruto. He didn't know what to say, wasn't sure why he had decided to come over anyway. He held out his hand, deciding a hand shake was the best approach, but Naruto obviously felt differently.

Naruto's blood boiled as he glared down at Sasuke's outstretched hand. His own squeezed into a tight ball, and before he could even think about what he was doing, he had punched Sasuke in the face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called in alarm, immediately as his side.

Naruto huffed and glanced at his friends, all of who looked fairly shocked at his greeting, except Gaara.

"Damn it, Naruto." Sasuke growled, putting his hand against his face just long enough to make sure there was no blood.

"A fucking handshake?" Naruto hissed, "Like I'd want to touch any part of your body ever again."

Sasuke blushed slightly, out of anger and embarrassment. "I see you haven't grown up any." He said coldly. He should have walked away right then, but he knew he deserved the punch. He deserved quite a bit more.

"How do you know each other?" Sakura nearly yelled impatiently.

"We went to high school together." Neji answered her.

"Oh." She replied, not sure what else to say.

"I'm going home." Naruto said toward his band, considering his conversation with Sasuke over. He turned before any of them could respond and began pushing his way through the crowd to get home.

Sasuke watched the spiky blond hair disappear into the crowd, debating with himself whether he should let Naruto go or chase after him. He glanced over at Naruto's friends, who were all looking at him like he just kicked a puppy, and began his hunt for the angry drummer.

Naruto shoved the back door to the club open, enjoying the painful sound it made as it slammed into the wall, the metal reverberating angrily. He leaned up against the cold brick wall and took a deep breath. His heart was beating painfully in his chest as he thought back to Sasuke. "He's an asshole." He said aloud to himself.

"Naruto." Sasuke called as he stepped outside the club and shut the door softly.

"Why are you here?" Naruto glared at the man angrily.

"I'm working at my father's law firm for the moment."

"So you really became a lawyer, huh?" Naruto said in disbelief as his eyes scanned Sasuke's body, remembering well the position of all of his covered tattoos.

"I chose to grow up."

Naruto snorted, "Good for you." He pushed away from the wall, prepared to walk away from Sasuke the second time that night, realizing he should have learned to do that years ago.

"You hate me." Sasuke called. When Naruto didn't stop walking he continued, "And you have reason to."

Naruto paused at that response and turned partially so Sasuke could get the full affect of his glare. "Damn straight I do. I spent my senior year ashamed of who I was because of you."

Sasuke nodded, "I don't want to do this in an alley, Naruto. Let me apologize to you properly. Will you come out to dinner with me?"

"Are we going to have to eat in your car? You going to make me duck in my seat anytime someone drives by?" Naruto said bitterly.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, Naruto could really hold a grudge, "Mario's. Tomorrow night?"

"I don't have to fucking accept your date so you'll feel better about being a prick. I've got shit to do tomorrow."

"Fine." Sasuke nearly snarled. He wouldn't force an apology on Naruto. He wasn't even that fond of giving them. He'd just keep Naruto in the past, where he belonged. He turned around, regretting his decision to even approach the blond in the first place.

"I've got an hour free." Naruto replied, hesitantly. "I'll meet you at seven. Just dessert though."

Sasuke nodded, not bothering to turn around, and made his way back inside the club. He still had to listen to Sakura's band.

Blue eyes focused in on Sasuke's well toned ass as he walked back inside, and Naruto growled in frustration. He was over Sasuke. So why the hell was he meeting him tomorrow? And more importantly, why was he thinking about how much fun it'd be to fuck him again?


	2. Chapter 2

Seven o'clock came much later than Naruto realized

Seven o'clock came much later than Naruto realized. He was still cleaning up from the finger painting mess his day care children had made. His cell phone alarm caused his phone to vibrate and Naruto jumped up, forgetting about his painted appearance, and walked out to his car.

His speed walk slowed halfway to his car, though, as he realized just who he was rushing for. What did it matter if he was late? If Sasuke left, he didn't care. And after all the time Naruto had wasted with the bastard, Sasuke could wait fifteen minutes.

_Flashback_

_His first kiss, first hand job, first blowjob, and now his first time, had all taken place in some discreet location with his discreet "friend" Sasuke._

_Memories of their first time in the back seat of Sasuke's car had Naruto holding a book over his crotch for most of the day. He wanted to do it again. Everything about it had been perfect. Sasuke's shaky please to continue, the scream of pleasure that tore its way out from swollen lips when Naruto finally found his prostate, and the broken sound of his name as Sasuke came with Naruto's attentive cock inside him, Naruto wanted to experience it all again._

_He was waiting for Sasuke's car to pull up behind the school where they always met, when his friends, also his current garage band members, found him._

_Gaara was smoking and Haku had obviously been telling the red head some sort of juicy gossip, his eyes were lit up mischievously as they always were when he learned something gossip worthy. "Naruto? I thought you said you had tutoring after school today, what are you doing back here?" Haku asked, a hint of concern lacing his voice._

_Naruto looked around nervously. He hadn't told them about his relationship with Sasuke. Not because he was ashamed of Sasuke, or of being gay, but because he knew Sasuke would deny it. It was a fucked up relationship and Naruto knew anybody with self respect wouldn't date someone who made them hide when someone was coming. And he knew his friends would believe him if he told them he was with Sasuke, but they'd be angry that he continued to stay with someone who would treat him so poorly. Naruto was ashamed; of himself._

_Sasuke was mean to him in public, but there was a gentler, caring side to Sasuke that kept Naruto debating with himself and losing when he thought of leaving Sasuke. They laughed, they went out, they made out, and they even went and got tattoos together. Deep down Sasuke was a good person who would someday accept their relationship, or so Naruto had so foolishly assumed._

_He gave his friends a lame excuse as to his reason for being behind the building and Gaara and Haku left him with suspicious glances._

_He waited an extra thirty minutes before Sasuke finally pulled up._

_Naruto was pissed. He got into the car, slamming the door none too gently. "Well?" He asked, waiting or the excuse Sasuke was sure to have._

_His friend, his lover, his enemy, turned toward him with a flat look that guaranteed there would be no apology for the late appearance. But even so, he looked beautiful, Naruto always thought so._

_Sasuke wore dark clothes, always blues or blacks. Despite school rules, he had an eyebrow piercing and ear piercings that no one questioned. One wrist was covered by a iBad Religion/i wrist warmer that cleverly covered the tattoo Sasuke had got just a week earlier. His other wrist was covered in black plastic and spiked bracelets. If they didn't spend so much time acting like they hated each other, everyone would have thought they were friends just based on their clothing styles._

_"Suigetsu wants me to go to the Strung Out concert tonight." He said in that low thrilling voice he had that had Naruto trying to convince him to try singing._

_Naruto was quiet for a moment and nodded. He had planned on going to that concert with Sasuke. He didn't need to ask, he already knew what Sasuke's answer would be, but he did anyway. "And?" He said softly._

_Sasuke turned back toward the road, "I'll drive you home."_

_ Present _

Naruto clinched the steering wheel tightly. Naruto shook his head, and it was as he came out of the flashback that a familiar song came up on his Ipod. "Ultimate Devotion" by Strung Out, the band playing at the concert Sasuke had ditched him for. With a sigh, Naruto thought about just how well that song fit his past relationship with Sasuke. He should have ended the relationship that night, but he didn't. Because he was in love, he was devoted, to Sasuke.

_'You be my master, I'll be your servant  
on my knees I beg to be abused  
You can take the skin right off my back  
with a riding crop or a leather strap  
I'd take it all just to be with you'_

But it wouldn't happen again. This Naruto knew better.

Sasuke looked at his watch again. He had become very punctual, and it annoyed him with other people couldn't keep their schedule. But he fought the urge to leave. He owed Naruto and he'd wait all night. It wouldn't be his fault if things weren't patched up. He could turn his back on the blond drummer with a clear conscience.

He sat quietly, stirring his coffee idly, until a bright blond boy sat down across him at the table. Naruto grabbed a menu with green splattered fingers without a word of apology for his late arrival.

Unlike their high school days, the two dressed completely different now. Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a black tie, looking like the professional he claimed to be. And Naruto was dressed in a paint splattered white shirt, and torn jeans decorated in the same fashion. There was even a red smear on his tattooed cheek. Sasuke was surprised they even let Naruto into the restaurant.

"Glad you could make it." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah." Naruto answered from behind the menu.

Sasuke sighed, Naruto was impossible, and that only made apologizing harder. "Have you become an artist or something?" He asked, nodding toward Naruto's dirty appearance.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked over the top of the menu at Sasuke, "I work at a day care center. Today was art day."

Sasuke blinked at Naruto several times, "You have a _real _job?"

"Fuck you." He said, angry that Sasuke thought he was still an immature kid with the dream that his band alone could get him through life.

A waiter came, ruining the awkward atmosphere. "Can I take your drink order?"

Sasuke waited for Naruto's answer. He already had his coffee.

"Yeah. Coke. And I'm ready to order, too."

The waiter pulled out his little tablet, "What can I get for you?"

"Dessert." Naruto answered.

"Which one?" The waiter asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"All of them." Was Naruto's flat answer.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You want one of…everything?" The water asked incredulously.

"Yes."

The waiter looked over at Sasuke for coomfirmation.

Sasuke nodded and the water made a note in his tablet, snapped it shut, and walked off.

"Sweet tooth?" He asked Naruto.

"No. They all looked good. Didn't see the reason in committing to just one."

"So your dessert philosophy and your dating philosophy are one in the same, hmm?"

"You really don't want to go there." Naruto growled, assuming Sakura had told Sasuke about his promiscuous ways.

Sasuke said nothing. It would probably cost him a hundred dollars just for Naruto's damn dessert, but he could handle that type of bill. He cleared his throat, "Naruto." He began, "I wanted to apologize. I was a confused selfish person."

"And you're all better now?" Naruto said with a snicker.

"I'm still selfish." Sasuke admitted with a sip of his coffee.

"Not confused?"

"No."

"So you admit you like it in the ass, just like…" He cleared his throat, cutting off the 'your brother' comment. It was none of Sasuke's business who he slept with.

A light blush colored Sasuke's cheeks. "No. It was just a phase."

The words hurt a spot in Naruto's heart that he had long thought dead. 'Just a phase' were the same words used in Sasuke's voicemail message where he broke up with Naruto. He quickly shoved the painful feeling back down and leaned forward, "So are you saying I couldn't make you scream out in ecstasy again?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "No. Let's just stick to the main issue. Do you forgive me?"

"No." Came the easy and quick reply.

Sasuke sighed.

The waiter came out with a tray full of desserts and put them on the table before walking away.

"I don't know what else you want me to do." Sasuke growled in frustration.

"Drop dead."

"Anything else?" Sasuke spat out.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, "Why do you want it? It's been five years."

Sasuke stirred his coffee quietly, "Because it was wrong of me and I'm trying to make it right."

"Fine. I forgive you."

Sasuke nodded, surprised Naruto wasn't acting as stubborn as he did when they were younger.

"As soon as you admit our past relationship to my friends."

He knew it had been too easy. If possible, Sasuke paled even more. "W-what?"

"You want my forgiveness. You admit that forcing me to hide our relationship was wrong, so fix it. Tell them about our relationship." He smirked and stabbed a piece of cheesecake as he looked at the horrified expression on Sasuke's face and put the piece into his mouth. It tasted sweet.

Sasuke licked his lips nervously.

"Nothing to say now?" Naruto asked smugly.

"I'm not gay."

"I'm not asking you to tell them you are. Just about all the igay/i stuff you did."

"…Fine." He forced the word from his throat.

"I have work tomorrow, and then we'll be at The Juicebox."

"Time?" Sasuke said in a distasteful voice.

"Nine. You can tell them after the performance." He grinned.

The next night, Sasuke showed up to The Juicebox, annoyed almost immediately at the crowd of people, the questionable stench of marijuana in the air, and the loud screaming sounds of the band currently playing. At one point in time, Sasuke could understand every word, but now he'd rather listen to someone scratching a chalk board. He pulled up the sleeves on his polo sweater. It was hot in the club and he fought down the desire to walk back outside and cool down.

"Holy shit. Sasuke?" A voice said behind Sasuke.

The raven spun around and scowled when he found himself looking at the slightly shorter silver haired male. "Suigetsu." He nodded. He had hoped he wouldn't run into his best friend in high school. He had wanted to leave that entire life behind, and as soon as he got Naruto to accept his apology that's what he planned on doing. Suigetsu put a kink in those plans.

"How long you been in town?"

"Not very long."

"Weren't planning on visiting me, were you?" Suigetsu said knowingly. "Relax, I just wanted to say hi. I heard you're a lawyer now. It wouldn't be very good for you to hang out with a criminal like me."

Sasuke nodded. "So you're still into all of this?"

"It wasn't a fad, Sasuke. It was a way of life." He shrugged, "But I came here tonight because Naruto told me to."

Sasuke's fists clinched at his side. He knew exactly why Naruto had invited Suigetsu. He wanted him to witness his 'confession.' "I didn't think you hung out with Naruto." In fact, he knew they hadn't back in high school.

"Well, you fuck the singer of the band, you're bound to meet the rest of his band."

An elegant eyebrow arched, "You and…Gaara?" He nearly whispered.

"Don't sound so damn shocked. I just like rough sex, and he delivers."

Sasuke nodded, wondering if the new information about Suigetsu's sexual preference would make telling him about his own homosexual experiences any easier. He doubted it. Nothing concerning Naruto was easy.

"Hey, look." Suigetsu pointed toward the stage and Sasuke watched the current band walk off as Broken Zippers took the stage. All color faded from Sasuke's face when he saw his brother come on stage and whisper something to Naruto. His brother was here too. And he was sure it was Naruto's doing.

He thought about Itachi's gloating smirk when he told him about his past. He could hear his brother's taunting already. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. His life was going to be a living hell if he went through with it.

Naruto listened as Itachi whispered to him about what time his manager wanted to meet him later that night. Naruto was about to nod when he saw a professional looking Sasuke standing in the audience. He stood out like a…well like a prep at a punk show.

"Well?" He heard Itachi say in a low husky voice when he didn't respond immediately.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto agreed, wondering if Itachi would still want to meet with him after he heard about his and Sasuke's past relationship.

Itachi nodded, pleased with the response and walked off stage.

Naruto licked his lips and nodded over at Gaara who had been watching him out of the corner of his eye. He stepped up to the microphone, prepared to pump up the crowd for Gaara.

Sasuke shook his head as he listened to Naruto's speech. Naruto's voice hadn't changed much, and neither had his vocabulary. But his popularity had changed. People were cheering for the loser Sasuke had gone to school with.

Gaara took the microphone again and began to sing as soon as Naruto hit his drums with his sticks.

Sasuke watched Gaara, imagining 'rough sex' between him and Suigetsu. It was an amusing image and he snorted, which scored him a questioning glance for his old silver haired friend. He was about to explain himself when Suigetsu smirked knowingly, "Gives you a stiffy, don't it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, forgetting how good Suigetsu had always been at reading him.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto scanned the audience and smirked when he saw the moody, only well dressed man, in the club. So Sasuke had at least shown up, not that Naruto had expected anything else. He knew enough about Uchiha pride to know he would. But if he would actually tell them about their relationship and what a bastard he had been, well, he'd just have to see. And he wasn't going to make it easy. No way in hell was he going to do that, especially after what Sasuke had put him through in high school. Although, when he reflected on it, he was just as guilty for letting it happen.

"Naruto."

He would have been lying to himself though if he said he had never thought of this day. The day when Sasuke would come groveling back to him, ready to walk on fire to get his forgiveness. And he was frightened that he would give Sasuke more than his forgiveness.

"Damn it, Naruto."

Naruto jerked out of his thoughts to look over at Gaara who had stepped over to his drums. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

Gaara held up the sheet music. "This?"

Naruto tried to hide his blush as he nodded.

"For _him_?" Gaara asked flatly.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a careless shrug.

"Fine." And the red head turned and went back up to the microphone.

Naruto smiled, it always amused him how Gaara was able to get across everything he needed to with four or five words.

Gaara cleared his throat into the microphone, and the place grew quiet, "This is a cover song called 'My Little Secret'."

**"Baby you're my little secret,  
If you don't tell, I won't tell,  
And that's how we gotta keep it.**"

Sasuke paled at the title of the song, and the lyrics made him feel even worse. He glanced over at the blond drummer, but Naruto was so wrapped up in his music he didn't have time to make meaningful eye connections.

Suigetsu snickered next to Sasuke, "Come on, let's have a drink. You're treat, since you're the rich lawyer and all."

Sasuke nodded, definitely in the mood to drink one or two shots.

**"Did anybody see you coming to my house last night?  
When I got your message on my phone,  
That you wanna do everything I like,  
Alright, alright."**

Or ten.

By the end of the song, Sasuke was seeing double, and he still didn't feel like telling everyone. But the band walked off, and Suigetsu was beginning to leave the bar stool, and he knew he had to follow. "Wait." He slurred out, reaching for one of the Suigetsu's and missing.

The silver haired boy stopped and quirked an eyebrow, "Wanna meet the band?" He held out his hand and let out a snicker, "Come on, light weight."

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's hand and let him lead him toward the back.

Naruto chuckled and nearly gulped down his entire water bottle. "Thanks." He said breathlessly to Gaara.

"Yeah." Gaara replied, unwrapping a jolly rancher candy and popping it into his mouth, "He was agitated." He offered, knowing Naruto would be interested in the fact.

Kiba sat down next to Naruto, a beer in his hand and Haku at his side. "So, why did we need to stay after the show?" He asked his blond friend.

"There's something I wanted you to hear."

Haku perked up, "Did you finally write your song?"

"No."

Haku slumped back down, "Oh, sorry."

Naruto shrugged and looked around for either Uchiha brother. But he didn't have to look hard to find Itachi standing in the corner, talking in his cell phone in that deep 'no-nonsense' voice that he used with business deals. The same tone he used when he asked Naruto to come over later tonight. Naruto snorted, wondering if Itachi would still want him after Sasuke's confession.

"Hey, guys. Nice show." Suigetsu greeted the band before walking over to Gaara and shoving the redhead into the wall as he smashed his lips against his.

Kiba rolled his eyes, Haku 'awwed', and Neji turned his head. But Naruto's attention was focused on the pouty silent guest.

Itachi got off his cell phone and stepped over to the group, giving his brother a curious look, "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Kiba leaned in to speak to Haku, and Naruto elbowed him in the side, nodding his head toward the brothers. Everyone took the cue and turned their attention toward them too.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "Came to see the old hang out." He answered. When he didn't get a response, he sighed. "I came to see Naruto."

Itachi waited quietly for a better explaination, but when he didn't get one he finally asked, "Why?"

The buzz he was feeling from the alcohol was quickly disappearing. "Because I…we…in high school." He stuttered. He took a deep breath to calm himself, "I used to date Naruto in high school, so I thought I'd come see how he's doing." There, Sasuke thought as he dropped his head, it was said and done with.

Everyone was quiet, looking between Sasuke and Naruto. It took a nod from the blond before the commotion started.

"What?!"

"What the fuck do you mean, 'dated'?"

"I never saw you two together."

"Sasuke, are you gay?"

"Naruto why didn't you tell us?"

When the questions finally stopped, with Naruto not helping to answer any of them, Sasuke cleared his throat. "It was just a phase." He stated, "And I didn't want word getting out about it. So Naruto and I…" He stopped when he saw the angry look the blond was giving him. He sighed, "So I imade/i Naruto keep it a secret."

Suigetsu snorted, "What a dick."

Sasuke glared at his old friend. While it had been painful to admit aloud to strangers or people he didn't particularly care about, the worst by far was his older brother, who he still couldn't look at.

Haku stood up, infuriated on his friend's behalf. "I never liked you in high school, and if I had known about this I would have kicked your ass."

Naruto chuckled and pulled Haku back down.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait up." Suigetsu called. He nodded to Gaara and then followed Sasuke out of the bar.

Kiba snickered, "That's what you wanted us to hear? That you let that bastard use you in high school?" He laughed, "Although, I always figured he had something up his ass, I just had no idea it was your dick."

Itachi watched his brother's retreating back before looking back over at his band. "Naruto, come here." He ordered, walking away from any spectators.

Naruto stood up, and stepped over to his manager. "I take it you don't want to-"

"I'll see you tonight." Itachi interrupted him, before walking away.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, surprised that Itachi still wanted to see him. But if it was alright with the elder Uchiha, it would be fine with Naruto.

Naruto took longer to climb out of bed this time. The sex with Itachi had been intense, more so than usual, and his body already ached. With a sigh he rolled out of the bed and began to dress. Itachi hadn't said a word about Sasuke and Naruto was starting to wonder if he cared at all.

When he finished dressing he turned to Itachi, expecting the money, but Itachi hadn't made a move for his wallet yet. Naruto frowned, "What gives?"

"It's a needless gesture." Itachi replied.

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi turned and gave Naruto a flat look, "Now I know why you're using me."

Naruto was quiet for a moment. He hadn't really thought about why he accepted this situation with Itachi. He sighed, "I suppose, somewhere in the back of my mind, the fact that I was fucking Sasuke's brother was a bit of a turn on in its self."

Itachi smirked and made a come hither motion with his finger. Naruto nodded and crawled back up on the bed, straddling Itachi's waist as he always did when Itachi made that particular gesture. "Sorry." He muttered as he hung his head to look down at Itachi's toned stomach.

"It's fine. You're using me to get to Sasuke. And I'm using you to get to Sasuke. It works out well."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at Itachi in slight panic. "Y-you're going to tell him?"

"At some point."

"You can't." Naruto said quickly. "He'll…" He paused. What exactly iwould/i Sasuke do if he found out? Probably not a damn thing. It was 'just a phase' after all. "It won't get to Sasuke." He said, surprising himself with how disappointed he sounded.

"Shall we find out?"

Naruto bit into his lower lip and then shook his head, "No. He doesn't need to know."

Itachi brought his hands up to run up and down Naruto's sides, "Very well. Then I won't tell him until he does need to know. Agreed?"

With a shrug, Naruto agreed. When would Sasuke ever need to know?

Sasuke had never had such an uncomfortable breakfast in his life. His father sat to his left, reading the business portion of the newspaper, oblivious to his youngest son's distress. His mother was sitting on his right, stirring her coffee. And the object of his discomfort was sitting across from him, with that sadistic smirk.

"So, Sasuke, I'm sure you're glad to be back, hmm? Things to see, people to do."

Sasuke tensed, but nodded in response.

Mikoto smiled at her two boys. "It's been so long since I've had both of you home." She glanced down at Sasuke's plate and her smile disappeared. "Sasuke, dear, is there something wrong with your food? Don't you like sausage?"

Itachi's smirk only grew, "Do you?" He stabbed a sausage link on his own plate and took a bite, watching as his little brother's cheeks flushed slightly.

"I'm not hungry." He said, pushing the plate away and glaring at Itachi.

Fugaku finally put down his paper, "Sasuke, are you coming with me to the office today?"

Sasuke turned his attention from his brother, "Yes."

"And I'll meet you two for lunch." Itachi added.

Fugaku shook his head, "I have a meeting with clients, but you should meet your brother."

Itachi turned his head, locking eyes with Sasuke, "Perfect."

"So was he a good fuck?" Kiba asked Naruto at the silent breakfast table.

Naruto nearly choked on his eggs, "What?" He asked nervously, worried Kiba had found out about him and Itachi.

"Sasuke."

"Oh. Ass is ass, right?" He shrugged, not really in the mood to remember how well their bodies fit together.

"Liar." Kiba said with a mouth full of food. He put his hands in the air, using them to demonstrate what Sasuke's ass looked like. "He's got like, a tight, fuckable, little ass. I bet he looks sexy as fuck all spread out and…"

"Don't drool at the table, Kiba." Haku stated groggily as he came out of the bedroom, holding his head and squinting.

"Morning." Kiba said loudly, in which Haku rewarded him with a wince, "Breakfast?"

Haku looked at the food, before growing even more pale and running out of the room with his hand around his mouth.

Naruto shook his head. When Haku decided to get drunk, he always suffered the next day. He stood up and dumped the rest of his food on Kiba's plate, "I'm going out."

"He was the bottom, right?" Kiba asked, not distracted from Haku's little show.

The blond sighed in irritation. "Sometimes."

"I'd never let him top. That way I could stare at his ass all day."

"Well, you're not the one that fucked him, are you?" Naruto nearly snapped. Without another word he left the apartment. Kiba's conversation was just making him want Sasuke more, but those days were over and done with. He could want all he wanted, it wouldn't change anything. He stood out in the hallway and pushed the down button on the elevator several times in frustration, but then he stopped. He had wanted Sasuke in high school, and he had thought that would be impossible too, until ithat/i night. He grinned. Maybe he just needed to do the same thing again.

Itachi sat down across from his little brother, who looked less than pleased to be there. "Good afternoon, Sasuke."

"Hurry and do whatever it is you plan on doing." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi merely smirked as he reached out and grabbed the napkin and placed it in his lap with an elegant gesture, "I don't know what you mean."

"You've got something to say about Naruto and me."

"I do, but I promised not to say it." He replied smoothly, thinking back to his promise with Naruto that he wouldn't tell Sasuke about their trysts yet.

Sasuke gave Itachi a confused look, "What?" He asked, reaching for his glass of water.

"Fucking Naruto is a fine choice. Why, I'd do him, myself."

Sasuke's hand clutched the glass, and he ignored the strange surge of anger that rolled through him. "Don't start comparing us, Itachi. We have nothing in common."

With a quiet snicker, Itachi opened his menu, "I'm not so sure about that."

Sasuke chose to ignore his brother's comment, and picked up his own menu, although he already knew what he wanted. He just didn't want to look at his brother anymore.

Itachi had just put his menu down, deciding on what he wanted to eat, when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pants. He moved his hand to retrieve it, but stopped when the phone slid deeper into his pocket, vibrating against the side of his balls. He stayed completely still, enjoying the perverse feelings for a moment, before he pulled the phone out, "Uchiha, here." He stated professionally.

"Took you long enough to answer."

Itachi smirked at Naruto's anxious voice, "I should have known. What can I do for you…" He noticed Sasuke glancing at him from over the top of his menu, "Naruto?"

Sasuke wanted to shift his eyes away from that smug smirk and knowing look on Itachi's face, but he couldn't. He had to remind himself that it was normal for Naruto to call Itachi. He was their manager after all.

Naruto licked his lips nervously. "I need your help."

"In what way?"

"That new club opening that we got invited to…" He started.

"Yes?" Itachi said, hoping to coax Naruto into saying whatever it was he needed to say quickly. He was having fun with his brother.

"You're going right?"

"Thinking about it. Does this have a point, Naruto?"

"BringSasuke." Naruto said in one quick breath.

"I see." Itachi stated slowly, eyeing his little brother. "I'll see you tonight." He closed his cell phone and slid it back into his pocket.

He placed his elbows on the table, crossing his hands, and smirked at his little brother, "You've been waiting for me to tease you or threaten to tell our parents, correct?"

"No, I expected you to be a caring and understanding big brother, who wouldn't hold my past mistakes against me." He snorted at the end, just in case Itachi didn't pick up on his sarcasm.

"Very well." Itachi replied, "Then I suppose I should do my brotherly duty, hmm? I won't tell our parents if you come to a party with me tonight."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"And you let me choose what you wear."

Sasuke closed his menu with a loud snap, before nearly slamming it down on the table. He should have known. Coming back home had been nothing but trouble for him, and he made a mental note that the first chance he got he was leaving and never coming back again.


End file.
